


Не «потому что», а «вопреки»

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - Я тут вчера подумал… - только из-за этой фразы молодому человеку стоило бы напрячься, но утро было слишком хорошим для этого. – За что ты меня любишь?Юн Хо открывал рот и также, ничего не сказав, закрывал его. И вот как ему теперь ответить на этот вопрос? Он сам ведь никогда не задумывался об этом.





	Не «потому что», а «вопреки»

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 24.11.2010  
> Писался для Rikarda J. вариация на тему вешалки, сиропа и кресла))

Не то чтобы Юн Хо любил зиму. Совсем нет. На улице холодно, скользко. Ну, в общем, брр ужасный. Больше всего зимой Юн Хо любил утра. Такие, как, например, это. Чжун Су был жутким мерзляком. Он мерз всё время, поэтому сейчас он почти отчаянно во сне цеплялся за теплое тело Юн Хо. Тот улыбнулся, глядя на спокойно сопевшего возлюбленного. Да, это утро определенно было хорошим. Так, во всяком случае, казалось Юн Хо, пока Чжун Су не открыл глаза. А если быть еще точнее, пока он не открыл рот.  
\- Привет, - сонно пробормотал парень.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Юн Хо и поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Я тут вчера подумал… - только из-за этой фразы молодому человеку стоило бы напрячься, но утро было слишком хорошим для этого. – За что ты меня любишь?  
Юн Хо открывал рот и также, ничего не сказав, закрывал его. И вот как ему теперь ответить на этот вопрос? Он сам ведь никогда не задумывался об этом.  
\- Я… эээ… - мямлил Юн Хо, пытаясь подобрать хоть какие-то слова.  
\- Отвечай, - нахмурившись, пробухтел Чжун Су.  
\- Завтракать не хочешь? – спросил молодой человек, буквально выпрыгивая из кровати.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне ответил, - вслед ему крикнул Чжун Су.  
«За что я его люблю?», этот вопрос прочно засел в голове Юн Хо. «Да и правда, за что?»  
К тому моменту, как Юн Хо закончил печь оладьи, Чжун Су зашел на кухню уже одетый в костюм.  
\- У тебя же сегодня выходной, - изумленно произнес молодой человек.  
Чжун Су ничего не ответил, только лишь еще больше насупился и уселся за стол.  
\- Ты что, обиделся? – Юн Хо начинал паниковать.  
Но ответом ему была всё та же тишина.  
«Обиделся», - констатировал факт он. Он понимал, что не может вот так вот с бухты барахты дать ответ на такой вопрос. Он понимал, что нужно что-то сказать, но вот что? Что сказать, чтоб не обидеть Чжун Су? Юн Хо задумчиво следил за его движениями. Нет, ему определенно не нравилось в Чжун Су то, что тот постоянно портит такие вкусные оладьи таким обилием сиропа. «Стоило бы сказать ему, что попа слипнется!» Попа… тут его мысли перескочили на его любимую часть тела Чжун Су. Но если сказать ему это, он точно обидится. Взгляд Юн Хо был прикован к этому мягкому месту, на котором сейчас сидел Чжун Су. Тот словно почувствовал этот взгляд и, обильно покраснев, легонько пнул возлюбленного.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что после сегодняшнего утра сможешь отделаться только плотоядным взглядом, то глубоко заблуждаешься! – высказав это и допив одним глотком кофе, Чжун Су вышел из-за стола.

У Юн Хо были некоторое дела, связанные с его бизнесом, на которые он собирался потратить максимум пару часов своего выходного дня. Но сегодня всё было явно против него. И поэтому дела затянулись до вечера. До позднего вечера. Был бы это обычный выходной, Юн Хо обязательно позвонил бы Чжун Су или бы просто послал бы работу в пешее эротическое. Но то, как прошло сегодняшнее утро, не предвещало тихого и уютного вечера дома. Юн Хо вздохнул в очередной раз, в очередной раз пожалел себя и вернулся к работе.

Домой Юн Хо вернулся далеко за полночь. Он морально был готов к разносу. Но, открыв дверь, он не услышал ни звука. Парень, не снимая верхней одежды, прошел в гостиную, где горел только ночник. Он был немного взволнован тишиной и темнотой в квартире. За несколько минут он успел передумать кучу разных ужасов, которые могли бы произойти с Чжун Су, пока Юн Хо не было дома. Его отпустило только тогда, когда он увидел Су, свернувшегося калачиком в кресле. Он спал сном младенца. Наконец-то выдохнув, Юн Хо, стараясь не шуметь, пошел в коридор, чтобы избавиться от теплого пальто, в котором уже было жарко. Конечно же, зажигать свет ему не хотелось, Юн Хо решил, что обстановку в квартире он знает как свои пять пальцев и сможет раздеться и в темноте. Но в очередной раз судьба подставила его. Точнее она подставила не его, а вешалку на его пути. С неимоверным грохотом Юн Хо был погребен под этой самой вешалкой, да и подо всей верхней одеждой, висевшей на ней.  
\- Ты чего так долго? – послышался сонный голос Чжун Су.  
\- Я… работы оказалось слишком много, - пробормотал Юн Хо, поднимая вешалку и прибирая тот разгром, который он учинил парой минут раньше.  
\- Есть будешь?  
\- Да, но… - он увидел, как Чжун Су разворачивается, чтобы скрыться на кухне, - постой! Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Совсем забыв о том, что он всё еще в теплом пальто, Юн Хо кинулся к нему и крепко обнял, не давая уйти.  
\- Я хотел поговорить о сегодняшнем утре. Если бы ты спросил меня, люблю ли я тебя, я бы ответил «да». И я не соврал бы, потому что я действительно очень сильно люблю тебя. Но сегодняшний вопрос поставил меня в тупик.  
\- Забей, - буркнул Чжун Су, пытаясь всё же вырваться из объятий Юн Хо.  
\- Нет, не забью, - он сам удивился своей решительности. Он был даже готов к тому, что Чжун Су мог бы на него обидеться. – Я думал об этом сегодня весь день. Если искать причины моей любви к тебе, то их нет. У меня даже больше причин не любить тебя. Ты всё время разбрасываешь грязные носки. Всё время что-то забываешь дома. Ты никогда не заправляешь машину, поэтому, бросив всё, мне приходится ехать за тобой. Твои бумаги постоянно каким-то волшебным образом оказываются в моих папках. Как видишь, причин любить тебя у меня нет. Но я люблю. Не «потому что», а «вопреки». Вопреки тому, что меня раздражает обилие шоколадного соуса на моих фирменных оладьях. Вопреки тому, что ты никогда не ставишь ничего на место. Ведь если разобраться, это такие мелочи, с которыми я готов мириться только лишь ради того, чтобы быть с тобой. И в дальнейшем я готов мириться со всем, что ты будешь делать или говорить просто потому, что я люблю тебя.  
Юн Хо наконец выпустил Чжун Су из своих объятий. Он приготовился было к тому, что ему придется сейчас отбиваться от разъяренного возлюбленного. Но тот, казалось, совсем не хочет атаковать. Он посмотрел на Юн Хо огромными от удивления глазами.  
\- Я… ты… я люблю тебя! – он кинулся на шею Юн Хо, повалив того на пол. Также туда отправилась и вешалка, которая буквально недавно приняла вертикальное положение. Но сейчас ни Юн Хо, ни Чжун Су не было никакого дела до нее.


End file.
